Cuentos de Hadas ' ' ' '
by Elisa192
Summary: La vida no es cuento de hadas, eso todo mundo lo sabe. Pero esta familia parecía vivir en uno de estos cuentos. Solo un error hizo que ese parecer no sea cierto. ¿Esta familia logrará tener su final feliz? (One Shoot)
1. Chapter 1

Él tenía 20 años y ella 18 años cuando se conocieron gracias a Anna, la hermana de Elsa, en su casa ya que Anna hizo una fiesta, una gran fiesta en realidad, allí comenzó todo, primero se hablaron, luego salían juntos como amigos, luego las cosas cambiaron. Después de ser buenos amigos empezaron a salir ya no como amigos sino como novios. Después Hans le propuso matrimonio y cuando él tenía 22 y ella 20 se casaron. Su matrimonio había resultado ser perfecto, aunque eran muy jovenes, no tenian conflictos ni peleas, ambos disfrutaban felices de su vida unidos por amor.

Todo en sus vidas era bueno, nada salía mal, se demostraban que se querían, amaban y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por el otro, tenían lo necesario, el dinero les sobraba ya que ambos eran empresarios millonarios.

Luego de un par de meses, no pudieron recibir mejor regalo, la noticia que serían padres, padres de un pequeño por el cual lucharían por el resto de sus vidas, lo protegerían y lo cuidarían mientras lo verían crecer, un pequeño que en menos de 9 meses llegaría a sus vidas.

Cuando aquel pequeñito nació era notable que se parecía más a su padre, era pelirrojo y tenía unos pequeños y a la vez hermosos ojos verdes, de su madre solamente heredó la piel pálida.

Este pequeño había alegrado más sus vidas, porque era lo que los mantenía unidos a ambos.

Sabían que tenían otro labor: ser padres.

Era tranquilo y no daba muchos problemas, claro que de vez en cuando salía llorar despertando a sus padres a la mitad de la noche, haciendo que estos se levantaran tarde.

Así era la vida de Hans y Elsa, no podían estar mas felices.

Pero todos sabemos que no todo es alegría en esta vida, no es un cuento de hadas, el amor en esta familia tan unida fue cayendo poco a poco.

XXXX

Era un día normal, Hans iba a trabajar a la empresa era una obligación ya que él era el dueño.

Elsa también trabajaba ahí, pero no iba desde que tenía que cuidar a su hijo, se quedaba en la gran y lujosa casa que ambos tenían.

Anders, el pequeño de 6 meses, quien descansaba felizmente al lado de su mamá, no lloraba mucho y era de lo más tranquilo.

Elsa se levantó y cogió un par de almohadas y las puso alrededor de Andy como lo solían llamar para que no se cayera de la cama mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Termino de preparar el desayuno y cuando estuvo a punto de probar esos deliciosos panqueques que había preparado, escuchó el llanto del pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba en su habitación.

Se encamino a la puerta blanca, la abrió y se dirigió a su gigantesca cama, de donde cargó al pequeño que empezó a dejar de llorar.

- Shhh, ya no llores – dijo Elsa dulcemente.

Andy dejo de llorar al notar que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, para ser pequeño ya sabía reconocer bien a su mamá y a su papá.

Lo llevó al comedor y lo sentó en sus piernas. Mientras tomaba su desayuno, el pelirrojo jugaba con su collar de diamantes que llevaba.

Al terminar de desayunar, prendió la gran televisión de la sala de estar que tenían segundo piso y prosiguió a dar de comer a Andy, quien con la televisión se distraía y era más fácil para Elsa darle de comer.

XXXX

Se sentía aburrido, escuchando al anciano que hablaba en frente de todos en la reunión pero no era una opción escucharlo, era una obligación ya que ese anciano aburrido era su socio. Y en ese momento, Hans Westergard, uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo, quería estar en su casa con su esposa y su hijo, haciendo cualquier cosa pero con esas dos personas, bueno esas dos importantes personas por las cual daría su vida con tal de que estén sanos y a salvo.

Pero solamente eran las diez de la mañana, eso significaba que faltaban 5 reuniones más para que regresara a su casa con su familia.

XXXX

Y así todo el día pasaron jugando juntos.

Al anochecer, ella cenó con su hijo, este se puso a dormir mientras su mamá cenaba.

XXXX

En su oficina, estaba él viendo los últimos papeles, cuando alguien entra por la puerta, y no era nada menos que su socio: el anciano aburrido.

El Sr. Weselton.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Hans

Solo quería avisarle algo que no debe ser importante para usted. – dijo el Sr. Weselton.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hans confundido.

- Como verá cuando usted tenía 19 años firmo este documento. – dijo mostrando un documento.

Hans recordó ese documento, se acordó que no leyó nada porque le dijeron que era para la infestructura de la compañía.

Antes de estar casado no le prestaba atención a su empresa y firmó aquel papel que ni sabía de qué trataba, ya que antes era ambicioso, egoísta y como tenía 19 años ¿A un joven de esa edad le impostaba una empresa? No, claro que no, a esa edad tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado, no sabía que había firmado, pero presentía que no era para la infestructura.

Usted firmó y aceptó este contrato, donde dice que debe dar 50 millones de dólares al mes a mi empresa, pero como le dije este tema debe ser insignificante ya que a usted le sobra el dinero – continuó Weselton.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? – preguntó Hans molesto.

- Bueno, no creo que quisiera que su esposa y su hijo lo vayan a visitarlo todos los días por el resto de su vida en la cárcel ¿no? – dijo el anciano sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hasta luego, mañana espero ese dinero. – dijo Weselton saliendo de su oficina dejando a Hans preocupado.

Recordó lo tonto que fue al firmar sin leer.

Ahora tenía que hallar una solución.

Y rápido.

Salió de su oficina, se dirigió a su camioneta, la cual estaba en el estacionamiento y durante todo el camino estuvo pensando ¿Cómo se lo diría a Elsa? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, pero llegó a la decisión de no decirle nada, sabía que eso no era bueno pero no quería preocuparla por una tontería que el hizo.

XXXX

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar a su hijo en su cuna, el pequeño astuto pelirrojo empezó a reírse, al parecer había engañado a su mamá.

Elsa sonrió.

Lo llevó a la sala y como tenía hambre le empezó a dar comida para bebés, pero eso si era difícil darle de comer ya que era inquieto a la hora de comer, estaba jugando y riéndose, le era difícil alimentarlo, así que Elsa decidió hacer caras graciosas y con esto el vivaz pelirrojo empezó a reír y así empezó a comer.

X-X-X-X

Llegó, estacionó la camioneta y caminó por la gran entrada que tenía su gigantesca casa, tocó el timbre y una empleada le abrió.

Subió las escaleras y fue a la sala de estar del segundo piso, donde vio a su esposa poniendo caras graciosas mientras le daba de comer a Andy.

Sonrió y se acercó sin que lo vieran, para asustar a su esposa.

Pero, Andy si notó su presencia y estiró sus pequeños bracitos y rió, Elsa no sabía porque lo hacía, hasta que volteó y vio a su esposo tratando de asustarla.

- Aja – dijo Elsa mirando a Hans y luego volteó a ver a su hijo - ¿Con que papá me quería asustar? – dijo con un tono y cara graciosa.

El pequeño pelirrojo empezó a reír.

Hans le dio un corto beso en los labios y ella le correspondió.

Luego cargo a su hijo.

- ¿Qué haces despierto aún? - dijo Hans haciendo reír a Andy.

- Estás muy feliz, eso es extraño - dijo Elsa cargando a Andy - y al parecer has venido temprano - dijo mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba las 9 pm.

- Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Luego de eso, Andy se quedó dormido y Elsa lo dejó en su cuna y regresó a su cuarto donde vió a su esposo acurrucado en las sábanas con la pequeña lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche, luego se dirigió al tocador y se cepillo el cabello.

- Elsa - lo escucho decir.

- ¿Si? - volteo a ver a su esposo.

- Ven

Elsa se encaminó y se sentó al lado de la cama junto a él.

- ¿Ya terminaste de peinarte? - preguntó Hans.

Elsa asintió y luego procedió a echarse a su costado y Hans la arropó con las sábanas.

- Te amo - susurró Hans en su oído.

- Yo también - le respondió.

...

Eran la 1 am.

No podía dormir.

Estaba tan preocupado que no tenía sueño.

Se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su oficina y prendió la computadora.

Entró a la pagina donde se podían visualizar sus depositos y sus cuentas bancarias y vió que si tenía el dinero y que le sobraba, así le daría tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con el Señor Weselton.

Se sintió más tranquilo y se fue a dormir.

...

Al día siguiente, Hans se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y se cambió.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Elsa adormilada.

- Sí, tengo que llegar temprano - dijo Hans mientras se acercaba para darle un beso, el cual ella correspondió.

- Chau - dijo Elsa.

Hans tomó rápidamente su desayuno y se metió a su carro y se dirigió a la empresa.

Durante el camino vió el Banco Nacional y estacionó su carro y entró al lugar.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? - preguntó el asistente.

- Quisiera depositar en una cuenta - dijo Hans.

- ¿Cuantó es el monto?

- 50 millones de dólares. - respondió Hans en un volumen de voz baja.

El empleado se asombró por la gran cantidad de dinero que Hans esta depositando en otra cuenta.

- ¿A qué nombre está su cuenta?

- Hans Westergard.

En ese momento el empleado del banco se calmó al ver que el dinero le pertenecía a Hans, perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas del mundo.

- ¿A qué cuenta lo depositará?

- A la cuenta del Señor Weselton.

- Ok.

Luego de depositar el dinero, se fue al estacionamiento del banco, se metió a su camioneta y salió en dirección a la empresa.

X-X-X-X

Elsa se encontraba jugando con Andy, cuando suena su celular.

- ¿Aló?

- Elsa, soy yo Anna.

- Hola Anna ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Elsa.

- Escucha, tengo que ir de viaje con Kristoff por asunto de negocios y se que Albert se va aburrir y te quería preguntar si lo puedes cuidar por un mes.

- Claro ¿cuándo se van? - preguntó Elsa.

- Hoy, en dos horas estoy en tu casa ¿Ok? - pregunto Anna

- Ok.

Luego colgó el telefóno.

- Va a venir tu primo Albert - dijo Elsa sonriendo.

El pequeño solo rió.

X-X-X-X

Estaba firmando papeles cuando lo llamaron, era Weselton.

- ¿Aló? - preguntó Hans.

- Buenos días Señor Westergard, ¿y bien?

- Ya deposité los 50 millones de dólares en su cuenta y le quería preguntar si podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- No lo sé, lo pensaré. - dijo Weselton.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Y continuó firmando los papeles.

X-X-X-X

Eran las 3 pm, ya habían pasado las dos horas.

Sonó el timbre y Elsa cargó a Andy y se encaminó a abrir la puerta, porque sabía que las empleadas tenían mucho que hacer.

Abrió la puerta y vió al pequeño rubio de ojos azules de 4 años corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Tía Elsa! - gritó abrazandola por las piernas, Elsa le acarició sus cabellos rubios.

- Hola Elsa - dijo Anna.

- Hola Elsa - dijo Kristoff mientras traía la otra maleta de su hijo.

- Hola - dijo Elsa.

Andy solo rió.

- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito? - dijo Anna estirando sus brazos para que Andy se abalanzará.

Andy estiró sus bracitos hacia su tía mientras reía.

- Estás grande - dijo Anna sonriendo.

Elsa y Albert rieron.

- Bueno se está haciendo tarde - dijo Anna entregandole a Elsa su hijo. - Albert te portas bien.

- Esta bien, mami.

- No hagas travesuras.

- Esta bien, mami.

- Tampoco locuras

- Esta bien, mami.

- Chau - dijo Anna

- Chau - dijeron Albert y Elsa, Andy solo movió su pequeña mano.

Los tres entraron a la casa, Elsa le dijo a una empleada que llevara las maletas de su sobrino a la habitación de huéspedes.

Los tres salieron al jardín de la gigantesca casa, y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

- Tía Elsa ¿Dónde está tío Hans? - preguntó Albert mientra jugaba con Andy

- Está trabajando, pero en la noche viene - dijo Elsa.

- Esta bien.

- Esperame voy a traer la comida de Andy, cuidalo. - dijo Elsa dirigiendose a la cocina.

Entró a la cocina y sacó la comida, regresó al jardín.

A lo lejos vió como los dos se divertían.

Al terminar de darle de comer los tres se fueron a ver televisión en la sala de estar del segundo piso.

X-X-X-X

Molesto y preocupado se metió en su camioneta.

Despues de que Weselton le dijera que lo iba a pensar, estaba tranquilo, pero cuando le regresó la llamada dijo que no, así que seguirá pagándole los 50 millones de dólares cada mes.

Al llegar a su casa, le abrió la empleada, subió al segundo piso y vió a su sobrino corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Tío Hans! - gritó Albert corriendo.

Hans se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó.

- Hola pequeño. ¿y tu tía? - preguntó Hans

- Esta viendo televisión con Andy. - contesto Albert.

Los dos se dirigieron hacía la sala de estar donde vieron a Elsa jugar con el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Hola - dijo Hans

- Hola - dijo Elsa. - hoy también viniste temprano.

- Sí - respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

Luego cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

X-X-X-X

Pasaron dos meses, Albert ya había regresado a su casa, Andy empezaba a decir mamá y papá y Hans seguía preocupado.

Bueno más preocupado que antes, porque cada vez se quedaba sin dinero, ya había pagado 600 millones de dólares y debía el pago de una semana, pensaba que si Elsa se enteraba lo dejaría, y no quería que lo dejará, la amaba tanto que si la perdía su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Elsa también estaba preocupada, Hans solo trabajaba y trabajaba demasiado, más de lo normal y se ponía nervioso cuando le preguntaba porque trabajaba tanto.

X-X-X-X

Eran las 11 pm. Elsa estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Andy que ahora tenía 8 meses, mientras esperaba a Hans, estos últimos dos meses ha estado llegando muy tarde y eso le preocupada.

Al darse cuenta que Andy ya se había dormido lo llevó a su cuna y luego fue a ver televisión.

X-X-X-X

Manejo con dirección a su casa, tenía que pensar en una solución, pero rápido.

Este secreto que le guardaba a su esposa se le estaba yendo de control, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Pero no le podía decir.

Llegó bajo de su carro y entró a su casa.

Subió con dirección a su cuarto, pensando que Elsa ya estaba dormida.

Pero no.

Ella aún seguía despierta.

- ¿ Por qué llegas tan tarde ? - preguntó en un bajo volumen.

- Em... Yo tenía... oh si.. tenía que trabajar - respondió nervioso

Elsa se cansó de que el siguiera engañandola.

- Estás nervioso - preguntó Elsa parandose del mueble.

- No.. c-claro que no lo estoy - dijo Hans

- Dime la verdad.

- T-te estoy diciendo l-la verdad.

- No, no lo estás haciendo. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - dijo Elsa con voz media entrecortada.

A Hans se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sintiendo su esposa, pero no podía decirle nada.

- S-sí confío e-en tí - dijo Hans

- ¡Entonces cuéntame! - dijo Elsa gritando.

- Elsa yo.. - Hans no sabía que decir.

- Y no me digas que no te pasa nada, porque se que no es verdad - dijo Elsa con un tono de voz alzado.

- No me pasa nada - dijo Hans nervioso acercandosé a su esposa.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Dime la verdad - dijo Elsa bajando el volumen de su voz.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda - dijo Hans molesto

- ¡DIME! ¡YO SOLO TE QUIERO AYUDAR! - dijo Elsa gritando

Hans ya no aguantaba más sentía culpa, enojo y preocupación que no sabía lo que hacía.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE NECESITO! - grito Hans empujandola contra la pared.

Los ojos de Elsa se humedecieron.

Hans se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo y se sentía más culpable.

- Elsa yo... - dijo Hans pero fue interrunpido por los llantos de su hijo.

Elsa solo bajó la mirada.

- Yo voy - dijo Elsa nerviosa.

La vió dirigirse al cuarto de Andy, y se puso a pensar porque hizo tal cosa.

La culpa lo estaba matando.

X-X-X-X

Cuando lo cargó, Andy dejó de llorar poco a poco. Lo empezó a acunar para que se quedara dormido.

Cuando ya empeza a quedarse dormido lo dejó en la cuna.

Se dirigió a su cuarto con la luz apagada y se echó en su cama y se puso a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Hans luego de media hora, entró a su cuarto y vió a su esposa dormida. Él hizo lo mismo.

X-X-X-X

A la mañana siguiente Hans se despertó y no vió a su esposa, supuso que se sentía mal por lo del día anterior.

Abrazó la almohada de Elsa y sintió las millones de lágrimas que derramó la mujer que más amaba en este mundo.

Luego de eso hizo lo mismo que todos los días se cambió y se dirigió a su trabajo.

...

Estaba tan aburrido mientras firmaba aquellos papeles, cuando alguien entra a su oficina.

Era el Señor Weselton con dos hombres.

- ¡ES ÉL! - gritó el Señor Weselton.

Hans estaba confundido.

- Señor Westergard usted está detenido por no pagar lo que debe al Señor Weselton - dijo uno de los hombres.

- Pero... - pero no le dejaron hablar.

Lo llevaron por el pasillo de su empresa, cuando se chocan con una mujer pelirroja, era Anna.

- ¿Qué paso? - le preguntó Anna mientras lo llevaban.

- Hazte cargo de la empresa y llama a Elsa - gritó Hans a lo lejos.

Anna corrió hasta la oficina de Hans y se acercó a la ventana y vió que metían a Hans en un carro de policias. Luego marcó el número de Elsa por su celular.

No contestaba.

Marcó el número milésimas veces.

Pero no contestaba.

X-X-X-X

Elsa se encontaba jugando con su hijo alejada de todos los problemas que tenía.

Sonaba su celular pero ella no contestaba, el teléfono e su casa también sonaba pero nadie contestaba porque las empleadas tenían su día de descanso.

X-X-X-X

Al anochecer, Anna seguía llamando a Elsa, hasta que en una de esas llamadas ella contestó.

- ¿Aló? - preguntó Elsa por el teléfono.

- Elsa, al fin contestas - dijo Anna alterada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se lo que paso, pero hoy vi que dos hombres y un enano no me acuerdo su nombre - dijo Anna pensando.

- ¿El Señor Weselton? - preguntó Elsa

- Sí, bueno los dos hombres y el Señor Weselton se llevaban a Hans a la comisaría.

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntó Elsa alterada

- Si eso, solo dijo que te llamara.

- Gracias Anna. - dijo Elsa preocupada.

X-X-X-X

Colgó el teléfono, cargó a Andy y se dirigió a la comisaría.

...

Cuando llegó se acercó a la señorita que recepcionaba ahí.

- ¿A quién busca?

- Hans Westergard.

- Celda número 504.

- Gracias.

La llevaron dos policias hasta la celda de su esposo, mientras recibía miradas de los encarcelados.

Llegó hasta la celda y lo vió.

- Hans - lo llamó

- Elsa yo...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mira, cuando tenía 19 años yo era el dueño de la empresa y el Sr Weselton me dijo que firmara un papel que era ppara la infrestructura de la empresa pero a mí como no me importaba nada lo firme.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que estés acá?- pregunto Elsa.

- Hace 2 meses Weselton me mostró ese papel, pero el me dijo que yo le debía pagar 50 millones de dólares a la semana y bueno debo el pago de 2 semanas contando esta y por eso estoy aquí. - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Elsa.

- Porque no quería preocuparte por algo que yo hice y perdóname por lo de ayer.

- Esta bien.

- No, de verdad perdoname yo no te tuve que tratar así solo por mis problemas.

- Si te perdono pero ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí.- dijo Elsa preocupada.

- Eso va a ser díficil porque si no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarle lo que le debo como crees que voy a salir de aquí. - dijo Hans preocupado

- Hallaremos una solución - dijo Elsa

- Weselton va a seguir cobrando a tí lo que yo le debo, tienes que irte de acá, anda a otro país no sé pero así será mejor. - dijo Hans con tristeza.

- Pero ... - dijo Elsa pero fue interrumpida.

- Por favor, hazlo yo solo quiero tú y Andy esten bien - dijo Hans.

- No te dejaré por que te amo - dijo Elsa con tristeza.

- Yo también te amo por eso te digo que hagas eso.

- No lo haré aunque sea la única opción no te dejaré te lo prometo.

- Se acabo la hora de visita - dijo el policia.

- Adios - dijo Elsa

Y se fue

Regresó a su casa, hizo dormir a su hijo y ella también se durmió.

X-X-X-X

Durante tres meses Elsa fue a visitar a Hans en la carcél, cada vez se preocupaba más ya que no tenía como pagarle a Weselton, tenía que hallar una solución, y rápido.

X-X-X-X

Regresó de la empresa, se fue a su cuarto, donde encontró a Andy dormido, su cabello pelirrojo le hizo recordar a su esposo y no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima.

Se cambió de ropa y notó que su hijo ya se había levantado.

Elsa se acercó y empezó a acariciar su cabello pelirrojo que tanto amaba, mientras Andy gateaba por toda su cama, durante esos mese él aprendió a gatear, a decir más palabras y comer solo, no lo hacía bien pero podía.

- Pa..pá - dijo Andy a su mamá obviamente quería saber.

Elsa se entristeció.

- Papá esta trabajando.

Luego el pequeño siguió gateando.

X-X-X-X

Kristoff había salido de la oficina de Anna para entregar algunos papeles, cuando escucha una voz reconocible cerca de una oficina. Se acerca y ve que era el Sr. Weselton y una persona más que estaban hablando sobre el tema de Hans así que decide grabar.

- ¿Sigue en la carcél?

- Claro que sigue ahí, será muy dícil para que salga. - aclaró Weselton

- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

- Fácil, cuando tuvo 19 años, le hice firmar algo de la infrestructura, el firmó sin leer ya que ese día parecia ebrio y así firmo y luego falsificaron su firma en este otro documento.

Kristoff escuchó todo y regresó a la oficina de su esposa.

- Anna. - dijo Kristoff desesperado porque había venido corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mira este video.

Anna miró el video que grabó su esposo en su celular y luego se emocionó.

- Con esto podremos sacar a Hans de la cárcel y el viejo feo enano gruñon será el culpable. - dijo Anna saltando por toda su oficina.

- Entonces que esperamos - dijo Kristoff feliz.

- Tienes razón al final celebración por ahora no - dijo Anna cerrando su oficina.

Ambos se dirigieron a la comisaría y le dijeron a la policia lo sucedido.

- Mire este video - dijo Anna desesperada.

El policia lo vió y se quedó asombrado.

- Esta bien el Señor Weselton será castigado por este grave delito y su cuñado el Señor Westergard será libre en dos días - dijo el policia firmando un papel.

Luego ambos regresaron a su casa felices de haber solucionado este gran lío.

X-X-X-X

La casa estaba en silencia, ya era de noche.

Pero Elsa se levantó y fue corriendo al baño, estuvo vomitando toda la noche aunque no había comido nada ese día.

Luego en la mañana volvió a dormir en paz

X-X-X-X

Luego de dos días Hans salió de la prisión y se dirigió a su hogar.

Se sentía de lo más feliz de volver a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió la puerta.

- Hans ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Elsa feliz.

- Anna y Kristoff me ayudaron.

- Papá - dijo Andy abrazando a su papá.

Se dieron un abrazo, los tres como la familia feliz que eran y serían.

Pero Hans sintió un poco abultado el estómago de su esposa.

- Al parecer te comiste todos los chocolates de la casa. - bromeó Hans.

- Hablando de eso no me he comido todos los chocolates de la casa sino que estoy embarazada - dijo Elsa sonriendo.

- Te amo - dijo besando a su esposa.

- Yo tambien - dijo Elsa despúes de separarse.

Volverían a ser la misma familia feliz que eran antes.

Ella cumplió su promesa de no dejarlo solo en esto, aunque no lo solucionó hizo todo lo posible por sacarlo.

Los mejores comienzos vienen despúes de los peores finales.

Eran felices, nadie podría arruinar su historia.

Al parecer su vida si era un cuento de hadas.


	2. Anuncio

Hola soy yo Elisa.

Tengo como 5 historias para publicar pero quisiera saber cual quieren primero así que vayan a mi perfil y elijan lo que quieren que publique primero.

Espero que les haya gustado mi One-Shoot.


End file.
